warehouse13fanficrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Towering Tyler Saga
The Towering Tyler Saga is a Miniseries written by Affectos and Prof. Draco that primarily features Tyler Lepido and Felix Draco Chapters Towering Tyler Tyler is in El Paso, Texas undercover in a ladies' strip club as a performer, looking for Magic Mike's Vest. He's become the headling act as 'Sheriff Stud'. Contacting Bri back at the Warehouse, the two discuss the mission, and how he feels isolated. Letting her know that he's found the artifact and plans to grab it that night, he reassures her that he'll be home shortly. Before hanging up, Bri asks that since he gets to keep the 'Sheriff Stud' costume, if she could have a private show. Before he can give a final answer, Tyler is called on stage by his manager. As Bri turns the Farnsworth off, she sees Draco standing in the doorway, revealing that he'd been listening in the whole time... Ace's Wild Returning home after his month undercover, Tyler and Draco are paired up to go collect a luck based artifact that an underground poker ring was using to make sure that the house always won. While Tyler took to the table, using Gus Hansen's World Series of Poker Bracelet to boost his poker skills, Draco went thieving through the offices that were empty due the the high-stakes game Tyler was playing. To keep in contact, the two of them used two of the five Creery Sister bracelets to communicate telepathically. During the last game, Tyler and Draco discussed the artifact, but eventually moved onto the topic of Tyler's month undercover. It is revealed the lie that HARP told the other agents was that he was in a production of 'Singing in the Rain' to collect Jene Kelly's Umbrella, and that Felix knew that lie was bull. In exchange for blowing the secret to the rest of the Warehouse, Felix was allowed to make inside jokes at his expense... The chapter closes with the reveal that Juan had been listening in on one of the other Creery Sister Bracelets... This One Time At Anthro-Con... After return with not only the Belief In Good Luck Surveys, but also $50,000, Tyler is left to wonder about the first time that he and Draco met at Anthro-con so many years ago...and how Draco almost took him to bed. Going to Felix's workshop/office, he asked Felix about that day, and would've happened if he had given in to the Alfred Kinsey's Abacus. The feline's response was that he admitted that he did find Tyler attractive, even when anthrofied into a lion at the hands of Fred Patten's Glasses. While he was slightly flattered, Felix then followed it up by saying that Bri scared him, so Tyler shouldn't expect to be hit on by him any time soon. As Tyler left the office, he called out to him, saying that the offer of a 'private show' that Bri asked for extened to him as well... Spring Cleaning It's time once again for the HARP Agent's yearly rummage sale where they sell trinkets and souvenier they bought while traveling. Relying on it for their rent, Tyler was selected to stay behind to run the rummage sale while the others went after a Wundt artifact. Getting Sandy to help him carry stuff to the yard, Tyler and Sandy eventually made their way to the closet where Tyler remarked on how Bri demanded they sell the catsuit that she wore on several stealth missions, saying she was tired of the other male agents staring at her ass when she wore it. As Sandy pulled out several sweaters, he accidentally pulled out the 'Sherrif Stud' outift that Tyler had stashed in there months ago. Seeing no way out, Tyler explains that he was undercover at a strip club, and not in a musical and that Draco already knew. Sandy reveals that he knew that the lie was bogus since he knew that the Warehouse already had Jene Kelly's Umbrella. Tyler explained how he had to get rid of costume, he pointed out that eBay and selling it at the rummage sale were out of the question since Felix would buy it for himself or he'd raise too many eyebrows in Univille. That's when Sandy got an idea where they could hide it... Juan is going through the Eros sector doing inventory when he stumbles across the 'Sheriff Stud' costume on a stand. As he runs to show Aden to prove that he isn't crazy, Draco swipes the costume for himself...leaving Juan looking even more paranoid than ever before... I Know What You Wore Last Summer It's Halloween and the Agents are celebrating with a small party while not on shift to watch the Samhain Sector. Tyler, Bri, and Nikki are sitting together, Nikki chiding Tyler how he should've worn the 'Sheriff Stud' costume, but Tyler explains that he got rid of the outfit. Thing are going well until Draco enters...wearing the 'Sheriff Stud' costume, causing Tyler's heart to panic, Bri to glare at Tyler, and Nikki to admire the feline's new look. Joining the three of them Felix rubs it in to Tyler that he knows, forcing Tyler to explain that Felix has been slightly blackmailing him for the last few months. The scene ends with Juan getting Aden's attention, trying to prove that the outfit existed. Aden still shrugs it off, saying that Tyler isn't the one wearing it... Artifacts *Magic Mike's Vest *Jene Kelly's Umbrella *Unnamed pole in Eros sector *Belief in Good Luck Survey *Creery Sister Bracelets *Gus Hansen's World Series of Poker Bracelet *Alfred Kinsey's Abacus Trivia *Didn't originally start as a mini-series, but rather came together over time after 'Towering Tyler', 'Aces Wild', and 'This One Time At Anthro-Con'. 'Spring Cleaning' and 'I Know What You Wore Last Summer' were spontaneously added later on. *Transitions into 'The Wardrobe War Saga'